


I'm Not In Love

by Madworld



Series: Song one-shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not. He's not. He's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not In Love

Pairing: Drarry  
Song: I'm Not In Love by 10cc

A pair of eyes stare back earnestly. 

“I’m not…I’m not. Definitely” the mouth says back. 

The eyes drop down to stare at the cracked porcelain of the sink. 

It shines wetly and Draco rubs a thumb over it, letting it slide back and forth as he thinks. 

His shoulders and elbows are starting to ache from being hunched over. 

If he closes his eyes he can hear the roar of chatter from the Great Hall as everybody eats lunch. 

He can still taste the pumpkin juice in his saliva. 

It tastes wrong. 

It tastes funny.

A frustrated sigh escapes and he leans against the cool glass of the mirror. 

He’s too hot. 

His shirtsleeves are already rolled up, they’re spotted with damp from leaning on the sink. 

“Well this is familiar” 

A well-known voice interrupts his stream of thought. 

To be fair it had mostly consisted of 

“I’m not, I’m not, I’m not, I’m not” 

But still. 

He doesn’t say anything.

Just opens his eyes and glowers at the reflection of Harry who stands by the door. 

“What’s up?” 

Draco lets his eyes dart away. 

Slender fingers tug at his tie as he tries to loosen the emerald and grey fabric strangling him. 

He can’t breathe. 

He’s too hot. 

And he’s definitely not panicking.  
“Draco?” 

He moves, just so his jumping heart has a reason to be jumping. 

“I’m not” 

The hand at his tie moves without his permission, gesturing wildly. 

The other hand disobeys too and runs through his hair pushing the white away from his eyes.

Only now he can see clearly. 

He closes his eyes. 

“Draco, you’re-what’s wrong?” Harry repeats moving closer.

He can hear him approaching. 

He does the logical thing and covers his closed eyes with his hands. 

“Wh-

He shakes his head. 

“No” 

“No what?” Harry sounds worried now, cool hands are resting on the burning skin of his shoulders. 

He can barely feel the fabric of his shirt between. 

His heart jumps a little less and he dares to let one hand slip down. 

He regards Harry with one eye and with as much venom as he can muster hisses.

“I am not in love with you” 

Only it comes out sounding more like a whine. 

Harry grins and pulls the taller boy in to a hug. 

“Of course not” He agrees, pecking him on the cheek.


End file.
